


Collection of Descendants Prompts

by telli1206



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Boyfriends, Carvie, Confessions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Love, M/M, Marlos, Multi, Polyamory, Werewolves, jaylos, malvie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telli1206/pseuds/telli1206
Summary: A compilation of Descendants-related prompts I've written over the last year and posted to tumblr. Mostly funny or fluffy stories focused on the Core Four.
Relationships: Evie/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil, Mal/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. (Jay/Carlos) DARE: Lonnie dares Carlos to let Jay tickle him for a full minute without laughing.

“Uh oh, looks like you’re in for it, pup!” Jay cackles, scooting himself closer and closer to Carlos until he’s leaning into his space. But Carlos twists away, crawling away quickly before Jay can grab him and ducking behind Evie.

“No way, Lonnie! There’s not a chance I can survive Jay tickling me for that long.”

Carlos gives his best sad eyes, resting his pouting lips on Evie’s shoulder as he pleads with Lonnie from behind her.

“That’s the dare Carlos, you have to do it.” Lonnie sighs, crossing her arms on her chest. “It’s just for a minute, I’m sure you can keep from laughing for that short a time.”

Carlos groans and lifts back on to his knees to crawl out from his hiding place. Lonnie _clearly_ has no idea how well Jay knows Carlos’ most ticklish spots. His boyfriend gets a huge kick out of making Carlos wiggle and gasp for breath…in more ways than one.

“Ready?” Lonnie asks when she sees Jay sidle up to Carlos. Carlos gives a resigned sigh, casting his eyes down with a slight nod of his head. “Ok, I’ll time it then. Jay? Ready…set…go!”

And then Jay’s fingers are one Carlos immediately, causing Carlos’ breath to hitch at the contact. 

He starts out slow, lightly grazing Carlos’ sides in teasing strokes that have him holding his breath. But it’s not…bad. If Jay keeps going like this, Carlos would definitely make the full minute.

A hand moves up to his ear, fingers dragging softly along the shell and behind the eardrum. Carlos tries to glare at Jay, but has to squeeze his eyes shut and bite back a moan instead. Fucker knows he’s not ticklish there, what the hell is he doing?

“Gotta do better than that Jay. Only 30 seconds left!” Lonnie pushes, waving her watch emphatically.

Jay breaks then, and goes right for the kill shot. He jabs his pointer fingers under both of Carlos’ armpits, digging with some strength and forcing them up into the hollow space, piercing into Carlos’ most sensitive skin.

And Carlos breaks too, unable to keep his laughter in anymore. His cheeks are red and eyes are overflowing with tears when he bursts out his first laugh, shrill and cute and happy. More and more follow, the last few seconds of Lonnie’s dare ruined with the melodious sounds of Carlos’ laughter.

“Too bad, Carlos! Maybe next time,” Lonnie teases, closing out her watch timer.

Carlos whines, wiggling himself away from Jay to stand up.

“Thanks Jay!” he snaps, walking to his bed to grab one of his pillows. He marches back and throws it straight at Jay, smacking him in the face and knocking him back a little. Jay chuckles and pulls the pillow away from his face.

“Aw, come on pup. I just did the dare like you said. What was that for?”

Carlos smirks. “Not much. Just enjoy that pillow, because that’s the _only_ thing of mine you’ll be kissing tonight.”


	2. (Jay/Carlos) TRUTH: Chad asks Jay to tell everyone about the most embarrassing thing he's ever done in front of his crush.

Chad feels like his face is going to split. He’s not sure he’s ever smiled this much in his _life_. 

But watching Jay’s face flush beet red with embarassment, and knowing that he’s the cause of it? That’s the best thing that’s happened to him this year.

“Come on, tough guy, can’t handle a little truth? If you’re scared to answer you can just take the chicken’s way out and go for the dare.” He taunts, still smirking proudly.

“No, no. I got it.” Jay takes a shuddered breath, lifting his head and staring Chad down, heated enough to make his smile falter a bit. “So, something… _embarassing_ , that I’ve done in front of a crush. That’s what you want to know?”

“Yep, spill it Jay-Jay,” Chad confirms, his chuckling dying down when Jay’s sneer turns into a full-on growl.

“Ok, first off, don’t _ever_ call me that again. Second…” Jay pauses to think, chewing on his lips. 

“I guess it was the time he caught me in my room…dancing and singing ‘Crush.’ In my underwear.”

Jay rubs his neck slowly, ducking his head and pinching his eyes shut as everyone’s laughter rings in his ears.

“Mal, quit it!” Evie shouts, slapping Mal lightly on the back of the head.

“Ow, stop! Sorry!” Mal says, leaning away from her girlfriend. “Jay, how come we never heard about this before?”

“Because it never happened!”

All eyes whip to Carlos, seated next to Jay with a hand over his mouth, covering his laughs.

“Jay, you have to tell the truth! I know no one caught you when you did that, because I stopped you, remember? I told you to lock the door next time.”

The room suddenly falls quiet, with all eyes on Carlos. Jay takes the opportunity to scoot back a little, towards the open door.

“Wait,” Mal starts, looking between Carlos and Jay. “So, only Carlos…saw you? Does that mean…”

Carlos looks at Mal, eyes wide and confused, then turns to look at Jay.

…but he’s already gone.


	3. (Jay/Carlos) Jay and Carlos wake to the sight of their first ever snowfall in Auradon.

“Ugh, ‘Los, turn off the light. It’s too damn bright in here.”

Jay flips over and lifts Carlos’ arm to bury his face, but Carlos squirms away, sliding off the bed and out of the covers.

“It’s the window, Jay, not the light. It’s morning. We need to get up and get ready.”

Carlos leans on the window sill, reaching for the curtain to close it slightly. It’s much easier to coax Jay out of bed in dim lighting. But he stops to stare…at the unexpected glittering blanket of white covering everything outside.

“Jay! The snow!”

Carlos jumps down excitedly, making a mad dash back towards his bed. He stops short and watches as Jay sits up, his eyes wide and shining.

“Remember what Ben said? About it snowing? It’s here! Look!”

He grabs Jay’s hand, pulling him forcefully off the bed and stumbling onto his feet, dragging him quickly to the window.

Jay blinks and blinks at the view outside. The bliniding brightness of white is almost too much for his barely awake eyes to handle.

“Damn. That’s…white.” he gasps, rubbing at his eyes. 

“It is,” Carlos marvels. “I’ve never seen anything so, pure. Clean.”

Jay gives Carlos a sideways glance, quirking a smile at the boy’s awestruck gaze.

“You wanna get dressed and go out there? I feel like fucking it up a bit,” Jay snarks, flashing Carlos his most wicked grin.

Carlos turns and stares at Jay, brows raised in surprise. But it quickly fades into a mischeivous smirk, lips curling with a hint of the playful malice that Jay loves so much.

“Fuck _yes_. Let’s do it.”


	4. (Jay/Carlos and Harry/Carlos) Harry is the mall Santa, much to Jay's dismay.

“Does that Santa look, familiar to you?”

Jay points to the “North Pole,” perched dead center in Auradon City Mall. The area has been decked out to resemble Santa’s hometown, complete with snow, elves, reindeer, and a jolly man in a red suit, seated in a big red chair in the main part of the display.

But this is the first Santa that Jay’s ever seen with piercing blue eyes.

Carlos squints, trying to get a better view of the man’s face. “Is he wearing…eyeliner? Who would do that when they’re dressing as Santa?”

There’s really only one person Jay can think of, and the realization has his eyes blown wide with shock. Before Carlos can connect the dots, Jay has a hand hooked under his arm and is dragging him away at lightning speed.

“Wait…J-jay…wai-stop!” Carlos yells, attempting to wrench his arm free of Jay’s grasp. “What are you doin-“

“Carlos De Vil!”

The booming voice echoing through the mall stops them cold. When they turn to follow the noise, they see…Santa. Santa _Harry_. Standing up from his chair with his arms outstretched. There’s a taunting sneer clear on his face, even with a thick, white fake beard doing its best to disguise it.

“Jus’ the boy I’ve been lookin’ fer! Yer name popped up on Santa’s list jus’ this mornin’.” Santa Harry plops back down on his chair, smacking a hand down hard on his knee. “Santa’s got somethin’ special fer ya. Now come sit on my lap so I can give it to ya.”

He smiles and winks at them, and Jay responds with a snarl, tugging Carlos in closer without letting his eyes stray from the smarmy Santa.

But Jay is surprised when Carlos pushes against him, urging space between them.

“Jay, there are kids watching. Just, let me go over there, ok? I’ll be quick about it.”

Jay grumbles, releasing his hold on Carlos. His fists clench when he sees the smug smile on Harry’s face as Carlos approaches him. Carlos tries his best to angle his body away from roaming hands, but the Santa still manages to rest a hand just south of Carlos’ belt when the boy settles in his lap.

“So, what did you want…Santa?” Carlos asks. His tone is bored, and he keeps his body stiff and leaned away from Harry’s face. 

But Harry never could take a hint. He just leans in closer, letting his breath ghost over Carlos’ face, making him flinch. “Santa’s havin’ a lil Christmas party, this weekend. And I have a special invitation, jus’ for ya. It’ll be a night yeh’ll never forget, I promise,” Harry drawls, letting the hand behind Carlos tighten and squeeze a little.

Carlos squirms, letting his hand snake behind him to slowly remove Santa’s grip. “Oh yeah? Can I bring my _boyfriend_?”

Harry casts a sideways glance at Jay, forcing a venomous smile. “It’s, a small party, I’m afraid,” Harry laments, loud enough for Jay to hear.

“Yeah? How many people exactly?”

Harry whips back to Carlos, tipping his head so their foreheads just touch. “Party of two, love. But I’ll let ya open the bes’ gift of all when you get there,” he adds with a knowing wink.

“Thanks Santa, but I asked for a new laptop, remember? I’ve been good, so if you could leave one under my tree that would be _great_.”

Carlos slides off Harry’s lap, muttering a _Merry Christmas,_ but shoots a steely glare his way when he feels a pat to his ass.

“Alrighy, my _good_ boy. But I might expect more from ya next time ya wanta get off the naughty list,” Harry adds with a click of his tongue.

Carlos shakes his head, turning on his heel to walk back to where Jay is waiting.

“Oy! Jay! Since yer here, anything yer wantin’ fer Christmas? “ Harry teases, grinning wildy.

Jay wraps an arm around Carlos as soon as he’s close again, pulling him in with a kiss to his temple. But his free hand is still tightened in a fist, and he takes a threatening step forward at Harry’s jeers.

“As a matter of fact, _Santa_ …”


	5. (Jay/Carlos) Carlos gets tangled in Christmas lights and Jay makes it worse.

“Well well, it looks like someone tied my present in a pretty bow and tried to hang it on the tree,” Jay drawls.

“Ha ha, very funny.” 

Carlos rolls his eyes as Jay approaches him, twisting his arms again in an attempt to wriggle out of the string of lights tangled around him. Apparently, decorating the huge Christmas tree in the dorm’s common area was going to be a more difficult task than Carlos had originally thought.

“Aw, I’m just playin’, babe,” Jay coos, twisting a white curl around his finger. “About you being wrapped, I mean. I _most definitely_ asked Santa for a little De Vil under my tree.”

Carlos scoffs, still not looking up from his hands. “Can you just…stop with the jokes and help me?” He holds up his tangled hands, a hint of desperation on his face.

“Relax pup, you know I’ve got you. Here,” Jay reaches for the strand of lights, tugging it from between Carlos’ legs. “Just, turn around.”

“Wha..?” Carlos looks down and spins once, almost stumbling over. “My foot!”

“Oops, sorry pup. Let’s try that again.” Jay pulls at the lights, turning Carlos around again and wrapping him even further into the knotted mess. 

“Jay! I can’t even move my elbow now!” Carlos groans, still wiggling.

“Oh geez, I’m sorry. I’m making such a mess of this, aren’t I?”

Jay’s eyes are a little too big, and he’s looking almost too sad as he chews on his lip. Carlos quirks a brow, prompting a tiny smile from the Arabian boy.

“Jay…”

“‘Los, I have to fix this. I can get you untangled, just give me some time-” Carlos yelps as Jay scoops him in his arms and bolts back towards the dorms.

“-and I’ll get you free. I’ll stay in our room with you all day if I have to. _All day_. Whatever it takes, babe!”

Carlos sighs, shaking his head. Jay’s not even hiding his triumphant smile.


	6. (Carlos/Evie) I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?

“Eeee! Carlos!” 

Carlos jolts at the sound of Evie’s shrieking, fumbling for the shower door so he can jump out quickly. He steadies himself on the watery floor and throws a towel around his waist, finally feeling covered enough to check on the distressing noise coming from his room.

He pulls open then door and stands there for a moment, staring through his water-soaked curls. Evie’s bright blue dress is twirling around the room, and he lets out a sigh of relief when he sees a wide smile on her pretty red lips as she spins to face him. 

Carlos fixes a stern look on the bluenette, trying to ignore the sparkle in her beautiful brown eyes. He’s supposed to be angry. 

“Eves, dammit! You scared the shit out of me!” 

Carlos pads lightly towards her, still dripping water from the shower. The chill of the air makes him shiver, but Evie’s happy glow is too distracting for him to care. Her arms are extended to him, and his face melts into a smile when she giggles and curls her fingers into his. 

“I’m sorry…but! Listen!” She pauses, her eyes roaming around the room as she waits for him to hear what she’s referring to. 

Carlos listens, tightening his grip on Evie’s fingers as he catches onto the song that’s playing in the room. 

_People always told me, be careful what you do…Don’t go around breakin’ young girls’ hearts…_

He recognizes the tune almost immediately. “…Michael?” 

“…Jackson!” Evie jumps in, her grin spreading even wider.

She pulls Carlos in closer by his fingers, but he has to tear away to tug up his towel before it starts to droop. 

“Oops!” She giggles, backing away to give him room to adjust. “I’m sorry, I was just so excited! This is the song right?” 

Carlos stares at her for a second, tucking his lower lip into his teeth as he tries to think. “Song for…” 

She groans and lunges forward to wrap her arms tightly around Carlos’ back, pressing his chest to hers and letting their noses bump lightly. Evie’s still smiling as she blinks owlishly at him, letting her lashes tickle his face. 

“The dance? The moon…walk? Is that what it’s called?” 

“Ohhhh…” Carlos remembers now, but he’s still too focusing on Evie’s gentle caresses _all over_ to properly respond. He licks at dry lips, letting his eyes drift to her pillowy soft mouth, currently pursed into a most tempting scarlet pout. 

“The one you were going to teach me? Remember?” She keeps blinking big eyes at him, but starts to drop her arms and step back. 

“Pleeeeease?” 

Carlos’ eyes widen at her request. “Now?? Eves, I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance.” He steps back further, waving a hand at his barely covered lower half. “What if my towel falls off?” 

Evie smirks, letting her eyes drag up Carlos’ body, slowly taking it all in with a lick of her lips. Carlos swallows dryly, meeting Evie’s gaze. 

She takes a tentative step forward, reaching out hands again to rest on Carlos’ hips. 

“Then that will make for a, _very interesting_ dance lesson. Don’t you think?” Evie teases, winking at Carlos and making him blush.

“Besides, if your clothes fall off, I’ll just have to join you then, won’t I?” 

She rakes her fingers through Carlos’ wet curls, smiling coyly. He smiles back and leans in to kiss her lightly.

“Sounds good to me. Let’s dance.”


	7. (Jay/Carlos) Jay and Carlos are at a Christmas Party with a chocolate fountain.

Mal’s breath hitches as soon as they walk into the main hall. Evie isn’t going to like this.

“Shit. Evie, don’t look now, but I think we have a problem.”

Mal nudges her and tips her head, gesturing to the buffet spread on the other side of the room, complete with a dessert…chocolate fountain.

“So much for those new suits you made the boys for their first Christmas party,” Mal scoffs, scanning the room for any sign of Carlos and Jay.

Evie smiles and shakes her head. “Mal, it’s ok. I can trust them. Especially Carlos.” 

“Oh really?” Mal asks, brows raised. “What makes you so sure about that?”

“Carlos _swore_ he wouldn’t touch any chocolate fountains if they had one. And he won’t let Jay touch one either.” 

Mal nods, finally spotting the boys from across the room. She chokes back a laugh, cupping a hand over her mouth to try to hide her growing smile. But Evie’s suspicions are already raised, and she gives Mal a curious look.

“What is it?”

Mal can’t contain her laughter anymore, so she just points as a loud snort bursts from her lips.

Coming up from just behind the buffet is Jay…balancing Carlos on his shoulders. The freckled boy is leaning over the chocolate fountain, holding onto Jay’s head for leverage, so he can fill a _pitcher_ in his hands with the chocolate.

Mal is still gasping for breath around her laughs while Evie takes in the sight, but she starts to calm herself when she notices the clench in her girlfriend’s jaw. She grabs at Evie’s hand, prying open her tightening fists.

“Babe…”

Evie twists away, gripping her purse strap tightly as she starts to swing it and walk swiftly across the room, heels clacking furiously.

“Oh, boys!”


	8. (Jay/Carlos) Jay and Carlos baking Christmas cookies.

The cookies were in the oven and Carlos was already cleaning up, but somehow, the kitchen still looked like something white had exploded.

“Jay! That’s too much powdered sugar! Let up!”

Carlos squeals as he runs over to the bowl Jay is mixing, snatching the bag from his hands with a snarl. “What are you thinking?? What a mess!”

“Aw c’mon pup. It’ll taste better this way.” Jay scoops his finger into the frosting, uncurling the sugary cream onto his tongue with a happy hum. “Mmm, I was right. That’s _delicious_.”

Carlos rolls his eyes and pulls a clean towel out of the nearest drawer. “It won’t even be spreadable that way. How are we going to decorate the cookies?”

“What’re you talkin’ about? It’s totally spreadable,” Jay argues, still licking the last bits off his finger. He crooks a smile as he watches Carlos clean the counter, quietly dipping back into the bowl while his boyfriend isn’t looking.

“‘Los!”

“Wha-?” Carlos turns, and is immediately met with Jay’s finger and a smear of white to his nose.

“See? Spreadable, just like I said,” Jay chuckles. 

Carlos scrunches his nose way too adorably, his eyes going crossed as he stares at the mess on his face. He reaches with the towel in his hand to swipe it off, but Jay stops him.

“I got it, pup,” he offers, holding Carlos’ hand down. He leans in and takes a long lick to Carlos’ nose, removing all the frosting in one go.

“Gross!” Carlos winces, jumping back to wipe furiously with the towel.

Jay smiles as he watches him, making a show of cleaning off the remaining frosting from his lips with his tongue.

“Deee-licious.”


	9. (Mal/Evie) Evie and Mal are stargazing.

Evie is beautiful to look at. Mal could easily stare at her all day. Her silky blue hair, perfectly creamy complexion, gorgeous brown eyes, and always perfectly painted red lips consume Mal’s every fantasy.

And yet, even with all that, Evie’s brain can sometimes be just as sexy as her looks. 

Like right now. Mal is entranced, listening to Evie rattle off facts about stars. Somehow, Evie changed Mal’s “romantic date” into an astronomy lesson.

But really, Mal’s _not_ complaining.

“…and do you know how a star is made?” Evie continues, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“No! Please tell me,” Mal goads, propping her chin in her hands so she can properly gaze at the bluenette.

“Well, an ordinary star is a _massive_ sphere of luminous gas, mainly made up of hydrogen and helium. It’s heat and light comes from nuclear fusion.” 

Evie pauses and blinks, looking deeply into Mal’s eyes to make sure she’s listening. Mal nods for her to continue, and Evie breaks into a proud grin.

“For basically it’s whole life, the star is balanced between the _inward pressure_ of its gravity and the _outward pressure_ of the heat inside it.” 

“Ok, so wait a minute,” Mal interjects, sitting herself back upright. “So what you’re telling me is, stars are basically…balls of hot gas?”

Evie’s smile lights up, and she gives an excited nod. “Yes! In the most basic definition, I think you could say that.”

Mal thinks for another moment, then turns to Evie, lips curling into a wicked grin.

“You know what that means?”

“No….” Evie starts, looking at Mal curiously. “What does it mean?”

“That…the stars are as hot for you as _I am_ , Eves,” Mal quips, waggling her brows.

Evie groans, but her smile never leaves her lips. “ _Cheesy_ , Mals. So cheesy!”

Mal shrugs, leaning in to kiss Evie softly. “Sorry, I can’t help it. You’re just too hot. Like, my own little star.”

Evie rolls her eyes, fighting the urge to acknowledge that Mal basically called her a ball of gas. Instead, she chooses to bite her tongue and go in for another kiss instead.


	10. (Mal/Evie) Evie and Mal are playing with tinsel.

“Mal! Stop that!”

Evie swats at the glittery strands before they hit her in the face. She glares at Mal, who’s chuckling as she grabs for another handful of gold tinsel, ready to take aim at Evie again. But before she can look up, she’s blinded by a wad of flashing blue.

“Nice shot, E,” Mal chuckles, pulling the pieces of tinsel out of her eyes. But a hand touches her own and stops her.

“Wait, that looks really good,” Evie says. She’s holding a piece of blue tinsel and cupping Mal’s cheek. Mal scrunches her brow, giving Evie a befuddled stare.

“You think pieces of tinsel in my eye is a good look for me?” Mal snarks. She leans into Evie’s touch as she jokes though, not wanting to miss the chance to enjoy the softness and warmth of Evie’s skin against hers.

“No silly, that blue color against your skin. It complements your tone so well.” 

Evie purses her lips as she thinks, draping the few strands of tinsel in her hand across the crown of Mal’s head and stepping back to examine it better.

“Have you ever thought of adding some blue to your hair? I think it would look great on you.”

Evie’s red lips curl into a discerning smile, which Mal can’t resist returning.

“Is that so? Well, I happen to _love_ blue,” she teases, pecking Evie on the lips. “Maybe you could try convincing me to do it.”


	11. (Mal/Evie) Don't apologize if you don't mean it.

Evie swings the door behind her as hard as she can, wincing at the expected _slam_ to follow. But a hand snakes in between to catch it, earning a grimace from Evie.

“Mal, I told you to _leave me alone_.”

“Tough cookies, Princess,” Mal states flatly, stepping into the room and closing the door softly behind her. 

Evie scoffs, stomping her way over to her vanity and plopping down in the seat. Without a word, she grabs her brush and starts pulling at her hair aggressively, fixated on her reflection in the mirror instead of the other presence in the room.

“Eves, come on,” Mal pleads. She positions herself directly behind Evie, hoping to catch the girl’s eye in the mirror. But Evie keeps her eyes trained downwards, determined to stay away from her favorite deep green gaze.

“Would it help if I said I’m sorry?” she offers, stepping up closer to put her hands on the back of Evie’s chair.

Evie pauses, perking her brow. “Sorry?” she repeats, sounding mildly interested. She still refuses to look at Mal, though.

“Yes, Sorry,” Mal says again. “I’m sorry I went off on Audrey.”

“Sorry, you went off on Audrey for…”

Evie slows the movement of her brush as she sits quietly and waits for Mal.

Mal’s shoulders slump, and she gives a resigned sigh. “I’m sorry I went off on Audrey for calling the dress you made for her plain, and for telling her plain would be an upgrade for her looks and personality.”

Evie sighs sadly when she hears Mal repeat the words that upset her so much. “I don’t know _why_ you do that, Mals.”

“Do what?? Defend you?” Mal exclaims, her mouth hung open in shock. “Why wouldn’t I? Audrey had some fuckin’ balls to say that about the dress you made. You spent a week on that thing, and the only thanks you got for the work you put in was her saying it seemed, a ‘little plain’??”

Mal swings her arms up to give exagerrated finger quotes, her face looking stern and heated. Evie twists her body in her chair, finally looking up at her.

“Yes,” she replies curtly. Mal drops her arms and stares at her, silent. 

“I don’t need you fighting my battles for me, Mals.” Evie huffs, pushing herself up from the chair to stand in of her.

“I can handle some…constructive criticism. It was her order, she has the right to comment on the final product. It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal??” Mal grits, clenching her fists. “You asked for her feedback _all week_! She had every chance to put her two cents in. And she didn’t say a damn thing until you gave it to her!”

Mal’s stomping around the room now, fists clenching and unclenching as she does her best to calm down.

“She had plenty of chances to say something, and she didn’t. So you know what? I did instead. And she fucking deserved _every word_.”

Evie crosses her arms as she listens to Mal’s outburst. “It doesn’t sound like you’re really sorry, Mal.” She sighs, shaking her head. “Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it.”

Mal stops abruptly, spinning to face Evie. She flinches slightly when Mal suddenly runs up to her, stopping short so close to her that Evie can feel the heated breath on her face.

“You know what? You’re right. I’m _not_ sorry.”

Evie blinks at her, eyes wide. “Y-you’re…not?”

“No.” Mal grips both of Evie’s arms, holding her firmly in place. “I’m not sorry that you’re a talented designer and dressmaker. The best I’ve ever seen. That _Audrey’s_ ever seen.” Mal pauses to lick at her lips, eyes still trained on Evie.

“And I’m not sorry that she’s jealous because she can’t do one fucking thing as good as you. Especially fashion design! That girl doesn’t know the first thing about looking good. She’d be a fucking fashion reject if you hadn’t come to Auradon and _you_ know it.”

Mal’s lips upturn when Evie giggles, and she loosens her grip to slide her hands up and down Evie’s arms.

“You’re just, too good for her Eves,” Mal tells her, smiling softly. “And I get so…pissed…when no talent hacks like _her_ feel like they have the right to criticize the beautiful stuff you make.”

Mal lets go of Evie and takes a small step back, hugging herself. For the first time tonight, she actually looks…sorry. 

“She’s wrong, Eves. SO wrong. That dress you made her was, amazing. Perfect. And she doesn’t know what’s she’s talking about. But, I didn’t mean to upset you. I know how you hate when I make a scene. So, I am sorry about that.”

Evie tilts her head, a smile forming on her lips. She reaches for Mal, pulling her arms away from her chest so she can step in between and wrap them around her back. She stands there for a moment, letting her smile widen until Mal is smiling with her.

“Next time, just tell _me_ that, ok? That meant more to me than what you said to Audrey.”

She leans in slowly, letting Mal’s lips part so they can meet hers in a sweet kiss. When they pull apart, Mal still hugs Evie close, so their mouths are still brushing over each other.

“Fine. But can we agree that Audrey can take her opinion and shove it up her ass?”

Evie smiles against Mal’s lips.

“Agreed.”


	12. (Jay/Carlos) Werewolf Jay looks pretty hot in plaid.

Carlos stands firm, undeterred by the low rumbling growls coming from the massive beast standing in his room. He’d be more afraid of Dude if he came too close while he was eating treats. No, he had nothing to fear from this particular furball, no matter his size or how sharp his teeth were.

“Now, come on. I’m doing this for _you_ , you can at least do something for me, can’t you?”

The growling quiets a bit, but still doesn’t stop. Carlos reaches a hand out, burying his fingers in dark brown fur to he scratch behind the animal’s ear. He manages to stop the growling for a moment, and deep brown eyes look up to stare at him intently.

Dammit, he’s such a sucker for those puppy dog eyes he loves so much.

“Jayyyy…you move too fast out there, I can never keep up!” Carlos sticks out a plump bottom lip, giving the best pout he can muster. “If you want me to come out with you at night, you have to compromise.”

He turns toward the bed, removing his hand from Jay’s fur to do so and eliciting a soft whine.

“Just wait,” he sighs, grabbing for the green shopping bag perched on his pillow.

But Carlos has never known Jay to be patient. Before he can fully turn back, an oversized snout is shoved under his free hand, nudging and shuffling its way underneath his fingers, urging the boy to scratch his nose.

“Babe,” Carlos groans, giving in to the scratch Jay is begging for. “I was just grabbing something I got for you!”

Jay tilts his head, surprised at Carlos’ words, and Carlos has to stifle his giggle. Jay’s werewolf state can actually be pretty damn adorable, especially when his actions mirror all the puppies that Carlos adores.

“Are you ready? Should I have you close your eyes? Ok, ok…” Carlos starts to chuckle when Jay’s soft growls return. “Here, maybe this will warm you up to the idea.”

Carlos whips out…a collar? And presents it to Jay with a flourish. It’s thick, made with sturdy fabric and reinforced with rope. The band is made of a black, red, yellow and white plaid.

Carlos beams happily as Jay sniffs it slowly, taking his time to examine the bargain piece that he and Carlos came up with so Carlos would walk with him in the woods at night and not feel afraid. It seems…doable.

“See? I told you it wouldn’t be so bad,” Carlos coos, smiling at Jay’s tiny whimper.

He reaches over Jay’s overly tufted neck, tucking away some strands of fur with his fingers in an effort to clasp the collar onto Jay’s neck. After a bit of a struggle, Carlos finally secures it, stepping back a bit to admire it.

“It looks so good on you!”

Carlos puts a hand on either side of Jay’s face, curling into his fur and pulling him close. Carlos giggles when his own nose meets with a cold, wet one.

“I thought you’d look pretty hot in plaid,” he adds with a wink, planting a quick kiss to Jay’s nose.


	13. (Harry/Carlos) You've got a cute butt.

Harry’s mouth twitches as he tries to fight back a triumphant smile. _Finally_ , he was alone with his pup. He had been trying to get a moment with him ever since he and the rest of Uma’s crew had arrived in Auradon. It may have taken a few days, but today, TODAY, he has Carlos right where he wants him.

Well, truth be told, he has his pup in the middle of the quad surrounded by other students and not even remotely in private, but it’s close enough.

“Alright Harry, try to keep up.”

Carlos keeps a brisk pace, whipping past huddles of students that were standing along the stone path as he led Harry towards the science building. Height-wise, Harry has more than a few inches on Carlos, and yet he still finds himself breaking into a jog to try to keep up with the boy in front of him. His little pup is still as focused and determined as ever when given a task, and it makes Harry’s heart flutter with familiar adoration. 

“So why did you request a tour of the science building anyway?” Carlos asks, his tone slightly bored. “You saw all of this your first day here.”

“Aye, well…ya see…” Harry can feel himself starting to gasp for air. “Oy, pup! Slow down, will ya?” He lunges forward and grabs for Carlos’ arm to slow him down. Carlos obliges, but gives Harry a frustrated glare when he comes to a stop.

“What’s yer rush?” Harry pants, sucking in some much needed air. Carlos sighs, rolling his eyes as he turns away to start walking again. Harry is more than grateful that Carlos chooses a much slower stride now.

“I’ve got homework to get to, Hook,” Carlos huffs, without even casting a glance behind. “And I just don’t get the point of you wanting this tour if you’ve already seen the building.”

“Well maybe I happened to learn that yeh were the only one givin’ tours of the science buildin’, hmm?” Harry drawls, leaning forward to try to catch Carlos’ eye. 

His comment earns him a sideways glance, but Carlos remains quiet as he keeps walking.

“Awe, c’mon pup. I missed yeh,” Harry coos. Carlos scoffs this time, and Harry feels their pace start to pick up again.

“Alright, be that way, I don’t mind stayin’ behind ya.” Harry chuckles, letting his gaze drop. “Yeh’ve got a cute butt.”

Carlos stops suddenly and spins on his heel, finally coming face-to-face with Harry.

“What do you _want_ , Harry?”

Carlos’ glare seems icy at first, but as Harry feels himself getting lost once again in wide brown eyes, he notices a glimmer of hope shining back at him, and the slight curl of a smile hinting on perfect pink lips.

Harry takes a tentative step forward, reaching a slow hand to cup Carlos’ face. He smiles when Carlos lets him, and even leans into the touch.

“I missed yeh pup. I really did.” He strokes his thumb lightly against a soft cheek. “I just wanted some time with yeh. To…catch up? It’s been too long.”

Carlos is looking down at his feet, scuffing a toe against the pavement. But Harry feels his head nod in his hand, and when Carlos looks back up into Harry’s eyes, his slight smile is enough to send Harry’s stomach into his throat.

“Ok,” Carlos whispers, taking a step back, out of Harry’s hand. “Come back to my room?”

Harry never felt so giddy from so few words. He nods furiously, making Carlos giggle as he turns to lead them back out.


	14. (Harry/Carlos and Jay/Carlos) Carlos just needs someone to kiss him properly.

“Quick! Hold my hand so he gets jealous.”

Harry groans and slaps his hand against Carlos’, gritting his teeth as he spreads his lips into his fakest, plastered on smile. Carlos smiles back, trying to keep his gaze focused on Harry. But his eyes keep shifting back to catch a glimpse of the one boy he hopes is _actually_ looking at him.

“Oy, this is ridiculous, pup. I bet Jay isn’t even lookin’.”

Carlos rolls his eyes, knowing he’s at an angle where Jay can’t really see his face. But he’s almost certain Jay is watching them. He’d stake his academic standing on it, actually. 

“ _Hook_ ,” Carlos grumbles, frustration clear on his face, “can’t you just..shut up? I didn’t ask for your opinion. Just hold up your end of the bargain, ok?”

Harry smirks proudly. "Aw, did that upset ya, runt? Thinkin’ that Jay didn’t care if ya were mine?”

Harry leans forward and tickles Carlos’ chin with his finger, elliciting a low growl and sneer from the boy. Evil, it would definitely ruin the plan if he clocked Harry in the jaw right now…wouldn’t it? _Still. It’s tempting_.

He turns to follow Harry down the path to his dorm. They’re deliberately walking right past Jay, who’s standing in the middle of the quad, bullshitting with Ben, Chad, and a few other Tourney players. 

Harry pulls Carlos close, releasing their hands in favor of wrapping an arm around Carlos’ waist. Carlos grins at the gesture, especially when he catches a peek at Jay’s head whipping around, eyes following Carlos with Harry as they pass.

“Well will ya look at that,” Harry chuckles quietly. “It looks like someone’s followin’ us.”

Carlos feels giddy with excitement at Harry’s words. He tries to spend their rest of their walk focusing on Harry, keeping up the guise of their “date,” but his mind is like a butterfly, and every distraction can’t stop it from fluttering back to the footsteps trailing behind them.

“Alright then,” Harry sighs as they come up to Carlos’ dorm. “How did ya want ta end this farse?”

Carlos’ eyes flit down the hall, spotting Jay coming towards them. He could feel every fiber of his being vibrate with anticipation.

“Just, make it believable,” he hisses through clenched teeth. “A hug and a peck on the cheek, and get moving.” Carlos’ eyes continue to flicker from Harry to Jay and back, wide with haste to hurry their goodbye along.

Harry hesitates, so Carlos attempts to move things along by surging onto his toes, tipping his head to offer his cheek.

He’s caught off guard, though, when Harry reaches around to grip his head instead, guiding Carlos’ face over with his thumb and pressing a bruising kiss to his lips. 

Carlos whimpers in surprise, but the sound is muffled against Harry’s mouth. He drops back down when Harry’s grip loosens around his neck, and moves to take a step away, but Harry follows with a fast smack to Carlos’ ass. Carlos jumps forward with a yelp, quickly rubbing to numb the sudden and sharp discomfort.

“Yeh should know Harry Hook doesn’t do cheek pecks, pup,” Harry remarks, leaning in close to Carlos. “And I’ll expect that geometry assignment dropped off at my room in the mornin’.”

At that, Harry pulls back with a wink. “Have fun with yer lil thief,” he snorts, turning on his heel just as Jay approaches. Harry smiles into Jay’s scowl, snapping his teeth playfully at the dark-haired boy as he walks straight past him.

“Bye Carlos. Thanks fer a fun time,” Harry calls loudly over his shoulder. He turns back to Carlos, flashing a coy smile and finger wave as he disappears around the corner.

Jay lets his glare drop, walking past Carlos to enter their room, and making a point of hitting shoulders hard enough to send Carlos back into the door frame.

Carlos can’t hide the look of shock on his face from Jay’s unusual roughness. He’s only ever been accustomed to gentleness and care from his best friend and roommate. The ache in his heart from the gesture far exceeds the dull pain he’s ignoring in his shoulder.

“What the fuck was _that_ about?”

Carlos looks up, unprepared for Jay’s tense stare. It stings like fire, but Carlos can’t bear to look away. He forces a swallow to try to moisten the desert in his throat.

“W-what? You mean, Harry?”

Jay tips his head and lets out a frustrated sigh. walking back to his bed and plopping down before returning his gaze to Carlos.

“ _Yes_ , Carlos. What the fuck just happened?”

Carlos just wants to melt under Jay’s glare. His dark eyes are piercing. He’s always been able to make Carlos confess his every thought with nothing more than a simple look. 

But if his plan is going to work, Carlos has to stay strong.

So he tries to relax and give his best nonchalant shrug, even when every nerve ending feels like it’s tingling.

“Nothing. It was just a date.”

“…a date?!”

Jay is standing again, taking a few steps back towards the door. Towards Carlos. But he stops just shy of reaching him.

“So…did it go well?” He’s trying not to grind his jaw, but Carlos can see the movement even from his place a few feet away. “I mean, I’m assuming it did, based on what I just saw.”

Carlos takes a breath, rubbing his palms together to soothe his excitement. But the jealousy emanating from Jay feels like a match that’s about to light the gunpowder in his veins.

“Nah, I don’t think I’ll see him again.”

Jay perks up at that, his eyes alight and fists unclenching on their own accord.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Carlos sighs, giving his best sad eyes. “He’s a bad kisser.”

Jay’s face slowly spreads into a wide grin, and Carlos fights away the urge for his lips to curl up and meet them.

“Oh yeah? That’s a deal breaker for you?”

“Maybe…” Carlos retorts, watching as Jay takes a tentative step closer. “I don’t feel like it’s too much to ask for someone to know how to kiss me properly, you know?”

Jay takes another slow step, and Carlos can’t fight away a smile anymore. Jay’s face is lit up like a beam of light, and Carlos can feel the warm glow from deep inside.

“I don’t think that’s too much to ask, ‘Los.”

He’s right in front of Carlos now, and he can feel the heat from Jay’s body as if their chests are pressed together. Jay bring a hand up to Carlos’ face, and Carlos lets his eyes slip shut as Jay gently brushes fingers along his cheek.

“I think I know someone that could help you there, if you’re interested.”

Carlos opens his eyes again, looking right into the deep pools of almost black that he’s grown so fond of. He perks a brow, his smile stretching to the outermost corners of his mouth.

“I think I just might be.”


	15. (Jay/Carlos) Jay's trying to sleep, but Carlos won't quit moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Adult Content

There’s not much that Jay doesn’t love about Carlos, and for good reason. If you just ask anyone on campus, you’ll hear accolades about how adorable, sweet, smart, kind, helpful and considerate Jay’s boyfriend truly is. Carlos is virtually flawless.

Well, except for _one_ thing.

“Puppp…” Jay groans as he shoves an elbow out of his eye…again. How in the hell Carlos ended up above his head, splayed out on the pillow like a damn puppy looking for a belly rub is beyond his understanding.

With a frustrated sigh, he reaches up and wraps an arm around Carlos’ waist, pulling him back down and against Jay’s chest for the third time tonight.

“No. More. Moving,” he scolds to Carlos’ unconscious form, emphasizing each word with soft kisses to the back of his head.

Carlos stirs a little, but ends up only settling further into Jay’s grip, tipping his head back to bury into a tuft of Jay’s silky black hair. Satisfied for now, Jay presses a cheek to Carlos’ temple, letting his body relax back into sleep…

“ _Mmmmmph!_ ”

Carlos’ body suddenly jerks back to life, despite a clear lack of consciousness from the boy. In one swift movement, he’s flipped onto his stomach, ass in the air, his body scooching its way back up the bed.

Jay muffles another groan behind closed lips as his eyes shoot back open. He quickly drapes an arm across Carlos’ ass, pressing down hard to slam his torso back onto the bed.

“Pup! Quit moving! I’m trying to sleep!” 

Jay struggles against Carlos’ wiggling, surprised at the amount of force he needs to bring the smaller boy back down next to him. When Carlos is finally close again, Jay turns his body so he’s facing him this time, making it easier to lock Carlos in place by tangling their knees together.

Carlos hums contendedly, eyes still closed and face lax, as if he hadn’t just been involved in a battle of positioning right in his own bed. But Jay can still feel the tensing of Carlos’ body against his, and the short but quick movements of his legs that only tells Jay that there are more battles to come tonight.

He stares into Carlos’ closed eyes, pushing his tongue into his cheek as he contemplates his next move. 

At that moment, Carlos shifts his body flush with Jay’s, his arms laying to rest on Jay’s hips. Jay lets his breathing shallow as Carlos’s nose brushes against his, and he can feel Carlos’ hands sliding down towards his back.

A wicked smirk dances across Jay’s lips then when an idea pops into his head, one that he’s sure will be too funny to resist trying.

He keeps his focus on Carlos, making as slow and tiny movements as possible so as not to wake him. Bending his knees slightly up towards his chest, he uses his hands to push down his waist band, shuffling his hips to help slide out of the only item he wore to bed - his boxers.

Once he manages to drift the boxers down to his ankles, a fast flick of his foot hooked and threw them off, effectively jamming them under the sheets but off of his body.

Jay fights back a chuckle when he looks back to the still-sleeping Carlos. He brings his hands up to rest on his boyfriend’s, gently sliding them both back along his hips to stop just behind him…on bare, too soft and pale skin…

Carlos stirs at Jay’s action, scrunching his brow adorably when his hands freeze in place. He lets his fingers curl slightly, then starts to drag his blunt nails up and down where Jay placed them. When Carlos’ eyes finally open, he’s met with a red-faced Jay, mouth closed tightly and choking down a laugh.

“Jay?” He croaks, still a little groggy. He keeps moving sleepy fingers, waking up slowly as he moves, and starting to realize….

“Wait…are you…what?!” Carlos squeezes his fingers tight, and Jay muffles a howl with one hand before he bursts out laughing. Carlos releases his grip, but still lets one hand fall back to slap Jay’s now bare ass, _hard_.

“You think you’re _so_ funny, don’t you?” Carlos pouts as Jay’s laughter dies down. “In case you didn’t notice, I was trying to sleep.”

Jay shakes his head, faking a sympathetic smile as he kisses Carlos lightly on the lips.

“Oh really? And what do you think I was trying to do while you were flippin’ all over the place?” He teases as he cups Carlos’ cheek. “I had to wake you up somehow pup. You damn near knocked me off the bed with your twists and turns.”

Carlos sighs, looking up sadly through thick, dark lashes. “Sorry. I know you hate when I do that.”

Jay grins, taking Carlos by the shoulders and turning him to face away so he can properly spoon him. Once Carlos’ back is firmly pressed to Jay, he plants a kiss behind Carlos’ ear, and finally lets his body relax back into sleep.

“S’Fine Pup,” he mumbles softly, his mind starting to drift into unconsciousness.

“But just so you know, next time it happens, it won’t be _my_ clothes I’m takin’ off to wake you up.”


	16. (Carlos/Evie) Look! Fireflies!

“Come on Evie! We’re almost there!”

Carlos bounds over the grassy hill, heaving a basket with him that’s at least half his size. He has to take a few breaks to keep slinging it back over his arm. Evie smiles sweetly at him as she follows behind, keeping an even slower pace than Carlos, as she’s forced to stop and pull her heels out of the dirt with every few steps she takes.

“I’m coming, C!” She shouts after him, stopping yet again to examine her muddy heels. “I’m _trying_ to, at least.” She mumbles to herself.

Evie’s breathless by the time she reaches the top of the hill, where Carlos is already putting the finishing touches on their picnic lunch, pulling out a variety of crackers, fruits, cheeses, and _chocolate_ , and laying them out on plates.

“Oh, C,” Evie pants softly as she approaches. “This is amazing, thank you.”

Carlos smiles proudly as Evie gives him a peck on the lips. They sit down on the blanket side by side, and Evie eyes the spread in front of them as Carlos starts to dish her some food.

“Next time, though, do you think you could give me a little clue about how I should dress?” Evie asks quietly, as she pulls off her dirt-clumped heels, placing them next to her. “It would save my heels a lot of wear and tear.”

Carlos’ eyes widen, and he ducks his head down as his cheeks start to redden. “I-I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t really sort out all the details.”

Evie’s smile drops, and she feels a slight pang of guilt for dampening Carlos’ excitement. He was really thrilled to bring her here for some reason, and she doesn’t want to spoil a moment of this for him.

She cups his cheek in her hand, tilting his face up with her thumb to meet her gaze. “It’s ok, Carlos, really,” she reassures him, stroking his cheek soothingly with her thumb. “Just, forget I said anything. That dirt will come off. And I’m excited to see your surprise. I really am.”

Evie squints out at the fading sunlight, peering into the orange and red light that’s slowing turning dark. The plate in her hands is barely illuminated, and she contemplates pulling out her phone to start using the flashlight as she eats.

She turns to Carlos, and suddenly finds herself holding back giggles. The boy’s knowing smirk is all too obvious, and it’s clear to Evie that he has a plan.

But for Carlos’ sake, she’ll play along.

“I have to say, this is kind of an odd time to be having a picnic,” she comments, peeking over at Carlos. “Any reason why you’d want us to be in the dark?”

She throws him a flirty wink, making him blush again. He shakes his head furiously, putting a hand on Evie’s arm and quirking a tiny smile.

“I just…I learned about something today, and I just know you’d love it. So, I had to show you. Right away.”

Evie scrunches her brow, and gives him a confused look. “You want to show me something…in the dark?”

“Yes! It’s coming. Give it a minute…or two.” Carlos assures her, keeping his eyes on the sun and watching as the last rays disappear along the horizon. He doesn’t turn back at all, instead continuing to focus on the open expanse of grassy field in front of them.

Evie sits in silence for a few moments as she watches Carlos, who remains motionless. She follows his eyes a few times, but sees nothing to warrant his determined stare. 

The chill of the night air starts to waft, causing Evie to shiver. She hugs into herself for warmth, and is about to suggest to Carlos that they head in. Suddenly, he’s putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her close to his side.

“Look!” He gestures excitedly, waving his finger at the field. “Can you see them?”

“Them?” Evie narrows her eyes at the dark space in front of her, blinking into the blackness. Bright spots blur into her vision, and her eyes squeeze shut to help her focus. She opens them again after a moment, but the spots are still there, like little flashing tricks of the light…or…

“Look! Fireflies!” Carlos squeals, cupping his hands underneath the floating balls of light. As one of them flutters under his hand, Evie notices that it’s a…bug? A tiny insect with wings. Evie stares in awe when it flies over Carlos’ hands, its tiny abdomen glowing on and off with a warm yellowish light.

“I though of you as soon as I heard about them. They produce a chemical reaction inside that makes their bodies light up. It’s called bioluminescence,” Carlos explains, eyes darting from the firefly to Evie. “Oxygen combines with calcium, adenosine triphosphate and luciferin in the presence of luciferase, and it produces a light.”

Evie hovers her hand next to Carlos’, smiling happily as the insect emits a warm glow over their fingers.

“They’re the perfect blend of science and beauty. Just like you,” Carlos breathes, just loud enough for Evie to hear.

She leans over quickly to plant a kiss on Carlos’ cheek and then grasps his hand, intertwining their fingers and smiling wide at him. 

“And _you,_ are the sweetest and most beautiful soul I’ve ever met.”

Carlos sits back with a stupidly happy grin, which Evie swipes away with another kiss to his lips this time.

“Thank you, C. I love them. And _you_.”


	17. (Jay/Carlos) Jay misses Carlos at Tourney

Jay was finally feeling back to normal on the Tourney field. He felt more focused than he had last month, when tragedy had struck his Tourney career - his “brain,” his Carlos, decided to quit Tourney. 

Even though Carlos had talked to Jay first, and Jay was accepting and understanding of his boyfriend’s decision, it didn’t stop him from feeling a little lost on the field without his other half. Carlos understood him better than anyone, and he played off of Jay’s physical skills so well with his strategic moves that Jay felt unstoppable in the times they had played together, side by side.

Today was the first sign that Jay was still the best player on the team though, even without Carlos there. He barrelled down the field, blocking the opposing team with quick dodges and fast feet, until he made an opening wide enough for Ben to pass the ball through to him. When he stopped to chuck the ball full force into the net, Auradon’s bleachers erupted in deafening cheers. It was music to Jay’s ears.

He jogged off the field victoriously, happily pumping his fists in the air. Chad and Ben lifted him for the last few feet to the bleachers. When he was dropped back down, Jay made sure to tuck his new lucky charm back inside the sleeve of his jersey.

“Jay!”

He broke into a full, wide grin at the sight of Carlos sprinting towards him, his body engulfed in Jay’s grossly oversized team Tourney jacket. The blue and yellow gold sleeves billowed as Carlos’ arms swung by his sides. Jay held back a chuckle as the boy tried to unsuccessfully push the sleeves up his forearms, huffing a little as they simply flopped back down over his hands, drooping past his fingers and hanging down by his knees like the rest of the jacket.

Carlos stops short right in front of Jay puffing out short breaths, his eyes shining and happy.

“That was amazing! You did such a great job. I told you you didn’t need me to help you!” 

Carlos wraps his arms around Jay’s waist in a tight hug, and Jay smiles as he gives Carlos a squeeze, placing a kiss into soft, white curls.

“Aw, thanks pup. But you were with me…”

At Jay’s words, Carlos’ head shoots up, looking at Jay with confusion in his eyes.

“…ah, right here.” Jay taps at his temple, smiling slightly. “You’re still my brain. I just follow your lead in my head. Thanks for giving me such good ideas. You’re the best, babe.”

Carlos’ face brightens, and he bumps Jay’s side playfully as they start walking. Jay drapes his arm over Carlos’ shoulder, his sleeve riding up with the movement, and a new accessory on Jay’s wrist catches Carlos’ attention.

“Wait. Jay, what’s that?” Carlos reaches for Jay’s arm, but he pulls back quickly, yanking down his sleeve.

“Nothing. Just…let’s go.” 

Jay tries to keep walking, but Carlos’ firm hand on his wrist stops him. Keeping a tight grip, Carlos uses his other hand to push up Jay’s sleeve, leaning close to examine his wrist.

“What is this?” Carlos pinches the black and red fabric, pulling it away from Jay’s skin to see the splotchy patterns on it.

“Is that…” He lets go and steps back. “That’s…my shirt? So, is that…wait? Jay, did you…make a cuff out of one of my favorite shirts?”

Jay refuses to meet Carlos’ gaze. He shuffles his feet, watching his cleets and they drag scuffs into the dirt.

“Maybe.”

Carlos pauses, mouth hung open in shock. “Y-you did? But. Why?”

Jay gives the dirt one more hard kick, making Carlos flinch when dirt flies up near his face. He huffs, trying to hide the embarassing red flush rising in his cheeks when he finally looks at Carlos.

“I just…I needed you pup. I feel better. Stronger. When you’re…with me.” He looks at his wrist, twisting it around to showcase the full cuff to Carlos.

“It was Evie’s idea, actually. She made it with a shirt I brought her of yours. I just…I felt…”

Jay chews on his bottom lip, eyes still locked on Carlos. “I’m better when I’m with you. And the bracelet made me feel like a little of you was still with me. Out there, on the Tourney field.”

Carlos tilts his head, taking in Jay’s words. A smile curls on his lips, and he shakes his head as pulls Jay in by the neck to hug him tight, letting his face rest in the crook.

“Oh, you big sap. I would have given you a shirt for that. You just needed to ask.”

Jay hums a response into Carlos’ shoulder, where he’s let his head rest. But Carlos tips his head back to look into Jay’s eyes.

“For the record? That’s why I wear your Tourney jacket to each game, too. I mean, I know you ask me to,” he tells Jay, biting back his smile. “But I love it. The only thing I miss about Tourney is you, so it’s nice to have a part of you still close to me while I watch you play from the bleachers.”

Jay grins wide, leaning in to kiss Carlos lightly. “I love it, too, pup. It’s nice to see you in it. It makes me…happy.”

He steps back, reaching his arm to Carlos and interlacing their fingers. “I’m glad we found a way to still share Tourney together.”

Carlos giggles and swings their joined hands as they walk back to the dorms.

“Me too.”


	18. (Mal/Carlos) Slushies aren't just for kids. Fuck society.

Mal squints at the too-bright fluorescent lighting when Carlos pulls her through the glass doors of the convenience store, the familiar _ding_ ringing loudly as the door opens and shuts quickly behind them.

Carlos turns to Mal with a wide grin, only pausing when he sees the disapproving scowl on her face.

“Come on, don’t you dare try that with me. You _know_ this will cheer you up. It always does.”

Mal just scoffs and tries to roll her eyes, but still lets herself get dragged through the aisles until they arrive at her favorite drink machine.

Carlos brings them to a stop in front of the slushie maker, standing still then as he watches Mal carefully with a knowing quirk in his brow.

She tries to fight down the urge to smile, but as her eyes look over the rows and rows of bright and colorful flavors, each with it’s own sweet and sugary taste that both excites and freezes her tongue with every sip, she can’t stop her lips from turning up in anticipation of enjoying one of the few things in Auradon that always brings her happiness.

She turns to Carlos, her smile only shining brighter as she squeezes his hand in a silent thank you. He simply nods and grabs for the biggest cups, ready to start their filling ritual.

Mal always starts, filling the bottom of the cup with whatever is the brightest red of the flavors. When she first told Carlos it was because she always wanted the first sip to remind her of him, he simply chuckled and shook his head at her teasing. But she continues to do it every time they get slushies, just to see him get all cute and flustered at the reminder as she adds the red drink to both cups.

They take turns after that, each picking a color to add, going back and forth until their cups are full. Once they’ve finished their concoction Mal eagerly dips in her straw, sucking in the icy cold slush as quickly as she can, smiling as she watches herself sip through the red, then purple, blue, pink, and green colors.

She has to stop when the cold gets to be too much, and she and Carlos both smack a hand to their heads at the same time.

“Shhhhhhhiiiiiittttttt…” Mal breathes slowly, riding out her brain freeze as the chill finally starts to settle. “I have _no fucking clue_ why I love this so much.”

Mal sighs happily, glancing up at Carlos and breaking into a grin. “Thanks, pup. You know me too well.”

Carlos laughs as he follows her out of the store. “Well I’d like to take credit, but you made it pretty clear the first time we got these how much you loved them.”

Mal stops suddenly, turning to Carlos with eyebrows raised. “I did?”

“Really?” Carlos asks, a little shocked. “You don’t remember the cashier? He called our rainbow drinks, ‘childish?’”

Mal hesitates, but snickers when the memory returns to her. 

“Oh yeah, _that_ dumpster fire. I told him that slushies aren’t just for kids. And fuck society.”

Carlos nods, draping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her in close. “Damn straight. That’s my Mal.”


	19. (Mal/Jay/Evie/Carlos) I just like proving you wrong.

“Wait, what did you say??”

Mal whips around to face Carlos, who’s sat on her bed, picking at the sheets and refusing to meet her gaze.

“I just…I don’t think the Tourney afterparty will miss me if I don’t go. It’s not like I add any fun to it anyway.”

“What’re you talkin’ about, pup?” Jay leans forward from his place against Mal’s headboard. “Of course they’d miss you. _We’d_ miss you!” 

His brow is furrowed in concern as he stares at Carlos from behind. He steals a glance over at Evie, who’s already moved from the seat at her vanity to make her way to the bed.

“Carlos, where is this coming from? I’ve never heard anyone say you’re not fun.” She kneels onto the bed next to Carlos’ crosslegged form, dropping her chin to rest on his shoulder as she looks up at him with sad eyes.

“Yeah ‘Los, if someone said that you better tell us who.” Jay’s fists start clenching at his sides. “Cause I’m about to knock some sense into them.”

Carlos remains silent, his eyes still trained on the bed. Mal pushes off from the wall and walks across the room in steady steps, eyes boring into Carlos as she closes the distance between them. 

His breath hitches when leather boots come into his sight below. They stop in front of him, one toe tapping repeatedly on the wood flooring. He lifts his head slowly until he’s met with Mal’s heated glare. Her green eyes are not glowing, yet, but the intensity is enough to let him know that she’s close to unleashing if not assuaged.

“Tell _me_ , pup.”

“I…” Carlos starts, grabbing the sheets and twisting them in his fingers. Mal, Jay and Evie stay quiet, with Evie rubbing gently across Carlos’ thigh as they wait for him to continue.

Carlos releases a shuddered breath, his head drooping dejectedly. “It was just…Chad again. I-I had a question, about the geography homework, which I guess, reminded Professor Merriweather to collect it. H-he said…” 

Carlos sighs, taking another labored inhale of breath. “He said, nerds are…a waste. We’re boring, a-and we just…ruin everything.”

His eyes are pooled with tears now, looking at nothing and no one. Arms quickly wrap around Carlos’ waist from behind, and he’s dragged back against a warm chest. Jay rubs his cheek along the top of Carlos’ head, kissing his temple and squeezing him tight. Evie scoots up the bed to cuddle with him, tucking herself under Jay’s raised arm to curl into them both, returning to her place on Carlos’ shoulder.

“Pup, you know that’s not true, right? Chad’s just being a jackass.” Jay grits his teeth. “He’s fucking overdue to get slammed on the Tourney field.”

He grins wickedly at Mal, who smirks and nods.

“Who know? Maybe a mild concussion will finally get his brain working.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Evie adds with a shrug. “It’s never worked properly anyway, has it?”

Mal, Jay and Evie all share a laugh, but it dies when Carlos starts to shake his head furiously, his face scrunched in fear.

“No! I don’t want you getting in trouble.” Carlos looks from Jay to Mal. “You could get kicked off the team.”

Mal chuckles, leaning her face in close to Carlos. 

“Hey. Pup.” He looks up, into _now glowing_ green eyes. “Tourney is just for fun. To let off some steam. You, are way more important to us than that stupid team.”

Evie and Jay nod in agreement as Mal props one finger under Carlos’ chin, tipping his face up even closer, until their noses are touching.

“We’re going to go to that party. Together. And Evie, Jay, and I will be spending every minute having fun with _you_ , and pointing out every other person that is having fun because you’re there.”

Mal smiles as Carlos’ eyes grow wide, his lips starting to curl into a smile.

“Y-you don’t have to do that.”

Mal leans in further to kiss Carlos softly, keeping her finger in place under his chin.

“We _want_ to do that. You’re our nerd, and we love you.” She pecks his lips one more time before pulling back with a smirk.

“Besides, maybe I just like proving you wrong.”


	20. (Mal/Evie) Come over here and make me.

Evie tries her best to keep precised focus as she applies her lipliner in the miroor, but it’s so damn hard to ignore the green eyes glowing at her from behind her reflection. And she can feel the heat in her girlfriend’s stare even better than she can see it. Mal’s arms are crossed, her lips are pursed tightly and she’s burning a hole in the back of Evie’s head. 

Evie has to fight down a giggle. Clearly Mal is peeved, but why does she always have to look so damn _cute_ when she acts like that?

Mal sighs loudly, exhaling as dramatically as she can. She’s trying to make sure Evie hears her and Evie knows it. But the bluenette remains stoic, keeping her eyes trained on tthe mirror and pretending not to hear Mal’s desparate diplay.

“I just…” Mal starts slowly. “I don’t understand why you have to go.” Her shoulders relax when Evie finally responds by looking up from her lips to stare back at her through the reflection.

“It’s just a dance committee meeting. Couldn’t you skip just this once? I feel like…” 

Mal pauses, licking over her lips as she thinks. Evie turns around, stopping her application to give Mal her full attention. Mal’s not one for _feelings_ , and Evie knows that. So she bats her eyes and smiles brightly at Mal, quietly encouraging her to continue.

“Like, I haven’t seen you. In _days,”_ Mal adds with a quiet groan. “I…miss you.”

“Oh, M,” Evie coos. “I’ll only be gone a couple of hours. And then we’ll have all night together.”

Evie turns back to the mirror, trying to hide the shadow of a smile on her lips as she pretends to smooth down her hair. She knows she won’t need her hair styled anymore for where she’s planning to end up tonight, but she’s not about to let Mal know that. Yet.

Mal takes a cautious step towards Evie, chewing anxiously on her lip as she does so. She seems so uncertain in that moment, and Evie can’t stop a wicked grin from forming when she sees Mal’s face. 

Mal catches a glimpse of Evie, quirking a brow when she catches the girl’s expression. Finally catching on to her girlfriend’s ploy, she straightens her stance and flashes a toothy smile. 

“I think. You’re staying _here_ with me, Princess.” 

“Is that so?” Evie replies calmly, tapping on her gloss with her fingertips. “I don’t think that’s what I just said, is it?”

Mal takes another step closer, crossing her arms again and tapping against her forearms.

“I’m sorry, babe. I mean, you _are_ staying here. With me. End of story.”

Evie lets her hand drop, pausing momentarily before twisting in her chair to look back at Mal. She keeps her lips pressed tight and knits her brows together, looking stern enough to force Mal to stop in her tracks.

“Well then,” she starts. Her gaze soften as she stares back at Mal.

“I guess you’re going to have to come over here and make me.”

Mal chuckles and quickly closes the distance between them as Evie smacks a pretty red kiss to the air and beckons with her finger. 


End file.
